The Makeover
by eaa x o o
Summary: Sakura was the nerd. Sasuke was the school's hearthrob. He never noticed her. Until the day she got a makeover. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey another story : I know I haven't updated Replaced in a while but I have the next chapter's outlined. So you should expect it in about 2 days! Well Anyway hope you enjoy this story!**

**The Makeover. Chapter 1. **

"Sakura! Look at you! I can't believe you don't care!"

"Ino! It doesn't matter! No one would notice if I did change. Besides all the girls are busy with _'the Uchiha Sasuke'_ "Sakura replied putting on her glasses.

"Still have some pride woman! I mean look at you!" Ino screamed pointing at Sakura's reflection in the mirror.

In Konoha High's uniform there were two size skirts. Fingertip length and Knee high. Sakura wore the knee high and her hair was a messy ponytail along with her huge circle glasses.

"Calm down Ino. I promise that if you stop bugging me you'll have your makeover after school. Okay?"

"YES! It's a deal then."

X

On his way to school the Uchiha Sasuke was riding his convertible jaguar. While his fangirls were chasing after him.

"Damn fangirls." He cursed as he stepped on the gas to leave them behind. Lacking common sense he looked behind him not paying attention to the street and its pedestrians.

"Sakura! Watch OUT!" Ino screamed noticing a speeding convertible was about to hit her when she was crossing the street.

"MOTHER!"---SWOOSH as she was hit by the car. I'm joking that didn't happen what actually happened was… (A/n: this wasn't suppose to be offensive my friend just said I should put it in xPP)

"Ehhh?" Sakura screamed as she saw the car. She cringed ready to be hit. But the blow never came. She opened her eyes to see that the convertible was inches away. The guy driving stepped out and walked up to Sakura.

"Watch it nerd." Sasuke said glaring at the pink headed girl.

"Excuse me?" she screamed glaring rite back at the Uchiha.

"You heard me nerd. I said watch it."

"First. My name's Sakura. Second you were the one speeding!" anger building inside her.

"OH MY GOD! THERE HE IS!" a loud voice came from behind them.

"Crap." He got back into his car and left.

"Whadda jerk" Came Tenten who witnessed the whole thing from afar.

"Oh hey Ten. Whatsup?" Ino chirped

"Nothing."

"Sakura! Ino! Tenten!" Came the voice of Hinata running to them waving.

"Hey Hinata" They said in unison

"We should get to school we're gonna be late." Sakura announced looking at her watch it was 10 to 8.

"Yeah"

When they arrived to school Ino went straight to the newspaper club. (She's a reporter for the school) While the rest of the girls checked out there classes. The 4 had most of there classes together. While Sakura unfortunately had free period without the three.

"Aww Sakura you don't have free period with us! Or homeroom!" Tenten said looking down.

"Yeah I know, and sadly the worst part… is my homeroom teacher. Guess who?"

"No. Way. You SO didn't get who I think you got." Tenten said wide-eyed

"Yeah I got Kakashi-sensei"

**A/n: Hope you liked this chapter : I want to thank my Best buddie Nick for helping me with this chapter! THANKS NICK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews everyone : I know I haven't updated replaced but.. The chapter is really long so it's probably gonna take a while :

* * *

**

**The Makeover chapter 2.**

"Yeah I got Kakashi-sensei"

"Damn. Sucks for you" Tenten mocked

"Hey! Hinata! Sakura! Tenten!"

"Eh? N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered

"So. Who are your homeroom teachers?" he asked

"W-well m-me a-and T-Tenten h-have K-Kurenai-sensei and S-Sakura h-has K-Kakashi-sensei."

"Aww. I'm not in your homeroom Hinata! I have Kakashi-sensei too!" Naruto said pouting

'Oh NO I have NARUTO IN MY CLASS' Sakura panicked

"Naruto. Are you coming? Why are you hanging out with that nerd?" Sasuke said walking up to the group.

"HEY I'm NOT A NERD!" Tenten shouted raising her fist to the Uchiha

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to pinky over there" he said pointing to Sakura

"HEY!" Sakura screamed anger building.

DING DONG

"Oh NO WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS!" Tenten screamed

* * *

"Oh yeah I forgot Kakashi-sensei is always late." Sakura said as she took a seat by the window. 

"Aw great I have the nerd in my class." Sasuke mocked as he took a seat on the left of her.

"Who the fu.. Sigh..." 'We'll see who the nerd is after my makeover' she thought

Homeroom went normally. I mean as normal as you get when your teacher is Kakashi. He arrived 30 minutes late and there was only 15 more minutes left of class. When he did arrive he was reading his Icha Icha Paradise. The school day went like any other first day of school. The teachers introduced themselves and told the students there rules and what they'd be doing in there classes. Faster then you know it the day ended and Ino was calling her beauty stylists to come over her house and give Sakura her makeover.

"Ino… they better not mess up!" Sakura said to Ino worriedly

"Cool it forehead-girl they know what there doing."

There were 5 people in that room including Sakura and Ino. The one in blue who seemed to be the boss of the 3 started making phone calls to what seemed to be clothing stores. The one in yellow took off Sakura's glasses and in there place put contacts. The one in red started by taking off her pony tail and combing her long pink hair. When the girl in blue was done with the phone she started to do Sakura's nails and makeup. An hour later they sent Sakura to the bathroom or as they call it the 'changing room'. When she came out she walked straight to the mirror. When she walked up to it the mirror cracked. Just kidding once again.

When she came out she walked straight to the mirror. . "Oh my gosh. Is that really me?"

"You bet it is!" Ino screamed overjoyed that her mission was a success.

Sakura was still staring at the mirror amazed that she looked so..Beautiful. She was wearing the school's uniform except the skirt was fingertip length and she no longer wore the v-neck sweater. Her hair was down and she had short side bangs. She no longer wore glasses and she had a light shade of eye shadow that fit her face perfectly.

"Let's see who there gonna call a nerd once they see me tomorrow." Sakura said smirking at the thought. Everything going great until she snorted.

"Ya ok you see, now we have a problem, your noises". Ino looked in disappointment.

"I feel so totally cool". Smiled Sakura

"uhm girl don't push it." Ino looked in despair.

* * *

**A/n: Hope u enjoyed this chapter! ONCE AGAIN Thanks Nick :**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I think it was 16 for the 2nd chapter. : Well anyways here is the Next chapter.**

* * *

Next Morning. 

Sakura woke up starting her usual routine. This included staring in the mirror confronting her fears while holding her favorite doll. When she looked into the mirror she realized that the acne everywhere and unwanted facial hair was gone. She then realized she looked more like what she normally would've looked like if she cared about her appearance.

'Today's gonna be different.' She thought as she put in her contacts. "Hell yeah its gonna be different today." The doll said standing up picking up Sakura's old glasses and chucked it into the garbage. "Yeah." Sakura simply replied.

**Hmmm. I changed my mind. Let's make that last paragraph go like this.**

"No. I can't do this." Sakura thought as she walked to her glasses.

"If you pick those glasses up. I'ma smack you so hard it's gonna wake up your dentist." Her doll said as it picked up a bat.

"Uh. Okay. Okay. Well. I'll. GO. Now." Sakura said as she ran down the stairs.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino said as Sakura came into the kitchen.

"NO TIME TO WASTE WE MUST LEAVE THE HOUSE!" Sakura screamed with panic.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ino yelled holding Sakura by the shoulders

"CHUCKY'S COUSIN IS UPSTAIRS! AND IT'S GOT A BAT!" Sakura said as she pushed Ino out of the way, picked up the black shoes Ino had prepared for her, and ran out the door.

"Who's Chucky?" Ino said as she grabbed her bag and ran after her.

As Sakura ran she heard Ino yell "HEY IS IT THAT SCARY KILLER DOLL?"

'Damn. Ugh.' "Don't forget to lock the door!" Sakura said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah!" Ino said as she turned and went into the house looking for her keys.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Uhm. Too bad for her. I'm not going back" Sakura said as she ran faster towards the school.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at the school. She found Tenten running towards her yelling "Are you alright Sakura?"

"No! There's a killer doll at my house!"

"That's not what I meant. I meant how did you get to school without your glasses. Or why your actually hott."

"Oh. Well Ino's stylists gave me a makeover, and I'm now wearing contacts" Sakura said smiling that Tenten actually noticed.

"Oh I see. Heh I only asked cause Hinata and I were worried."

"Oh, well I'm not the one you need to worry about." Sakura said wincing at what could've happened to Ino.

"Eh. S-Sakura y-you're n-not w-wearing s-shoes" Hinata said appearing from behind the corner.

"Huh? Oh! That well I have them in my bag." She said as she took out a pair of new black Prada shoes.

"Whoa Sakura those are really nice!" Tenten said admiring the shoes

"Yeah. But I never really wore heels before."

"You mean HIGH heels, good luck with that, its not as easy as it looks." Tenten corrected.

"Sigh, Tenten don't be so jealous, if u need a makeover just ask."

"NAHH its ok Sakura thanks ill be going now bye." Said Tenten to Sakura as she thought to herself she's gonna need me more than she thinks.

"WAIT!" yelled Sakura calling Tenten.

"YA" said Tenten looking fiercely at Sakura.

"How do you put these HIGH heels on?" said Sakura looking at Tenten with a smile on her face.

"great, never new such a smart girl would turn so blonde." said Tenten to herself with a grim on her face

DING DONG

"Well later Sakura!" Tenten and Hinata said as they ran to there classes.

"Great how am I gonna get to my class in these shoes?" Sakura groaned as she started walking to her homeroom. Trying very hard not to fall. Which didn't really work for she tripped over her own foot and went falling face first. 'Man.' she thought as she was falling. Then she realized. When you fall you can think. She looked up and noticed she was being held by the arms.

"Hey be careful next time. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Came the voice of her savior.

"Gee. Thanks a lot." She said gaining her composure.

"No problem." He said as he walked away

'Wait that voice. It sounds a lot like _his_ voice' she thought as she turned her head. But he was already gone. So she ran as fast as she could with heels one to her homeroom.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you enjoy. Thanks Nick again xPP**

**No Flames thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: OMG I am so sorry. It's been about one month since I updated! I feel kind of bad for all the short chapters and long waits for updates. So as all of you have requested. Here is your longer chapter! XD btw no comedy this chapter…its kind of a serious chapter. Dunno. What ever I'm in the mood for. Maybe bits of humor. **

**THANK FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**

X

'Who could that have been? It couldn't have been _him_.' As Sakura entered the class room she thought who could have been the guy that rescued her from her fall. Sakura, so deep in thought didn't notice the looks from her classmates.

"DAMN. That Girl's HOT. Do you think she's a new student?" One of the boys whispered to his groupie.

"Must be, I mean I would never miss a girl that looked like that."

"Yeah. Definitly"

Sakura finally looked up hearing the boy's comments. She looked around for a new face that the guys were talking about. She then realized it was her. It seemed like the whole class was staring at her whispering to each other, all except Sasuke Uchiha who was just staring at the window not caring who walked in or out. Sakura just stood there not knowing if she should take her usual seat or whatever else she could do.

"Excuse me miss. Are you a new student?" Kakashi said coming up behind her.

"U-uhm n-no." 'Oh great now I'm stuttering like Hinata!'

"Then please take your seat." He responded with a wink.

"Okay…"

Sakura walked to her seat taking in all the looks from her fellow classmates. It seemed like all of them wanted to know who she was. When she took at the desk they knew as Sakura Haruno, they gasped.

Sasuke who sat right next to her turned over to say an insult like 'Hey nerd or maybe Hey Pinky' Sasuke never knew why he cared to annoy her. Yesterday in his room he once thought that he maybe liked her. But then he remembered she was a nerd and he was… everything, and it wouldn't work out I mean they are from diffrent worlds. He thought that all until he noticed her today.

"Hey Ner—Sakura?" He slurred

Inner Sakura: Hmph. Can't insult me now can you?

"Yeah chicken hair?" She said taking her books out of her bag.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see if it was really you." He said then turned and…nope not look out the window…He looked forward and thought.

'She looks...'

Inner Sasuke: Hot.

'Who the hell are you?'

Inner Sasuke: your inner self.

(**A/n: every time inner Sasuke comes in…he always asks who he is…I think XDD)**

'Oh.'

Inner Sasuke: Make a move! Before someone else does!

'But she already thinks I think she's a nerd'

Inner Sasuke: So?

"Sasuke? Sasuke? You there?" Sakura said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Sakura?" he said shaking his head to wake up.

"You fell asleep. The class is over. "She said walking back to her desk and started stuffing all her books in her bag and walking out the door.

"Wait."

Sakura turned around. "Hmm?"

"Thanks for waiting for me, Sakura."

Inner Sakura: Bummer thought he was gonna say something on how you look.

"Kakashi made me stay." And with that she turned around once again.

"Hold on."

Sakura turned her head once again.

"You look better." Sasuke then walked through the door and walked away.

Inner Sakura: Oh my gosh. He said you looked better!

'Whatever.' Sakura said walking to the cafeteria.

X.

"SAKURA!" Tenten called to her waving her hand in the air.

"Hey whatsup?" she said sitting at her table which included Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, and Neji

Naruto and Neji were just sitting there. Speechless. They couldn't believe the person in front of them was Sakura.

"Unbelievable." Neji muttered out

"WOW SAKURA! You look great! But not as great as Hinata!" Naruto said putting his arm over his girlfriend Hinata.

"What happened?" Neji asked

"Ino's makeover." She simply replied taking out her bento (homemade lunch)

"Wait. Ino? How did…you?"

"Oh you mean the doll? She said great job on you makeover. But when I left I accidentally slipped."

"Oh."

X

'My free period is horrible. I don't even have any friends this period.'

"Hey Sakura."

"Hmm? Oh Hey Neji."

"Want to walk outside with me?"

"Uh. Sure."

They walked to there school's yard and just sat on the grass talking. Little did both of them know a pair of Onyx eyes was watching.

"Damn you Hyuuga." With that he walked away creating a plan.

X

"Sakura, I've noticed you like Uchiha. Don't you?"

"Neji..."

"And yet... you look like this and you still won't make a move?"

"Neji."

"Tell me Sakura. Why?

"Because. He only likes me for my looks. How I look right now. Not the real person I am inside or used to be."

Neji liked Sakura for a while they both knew. Neji never made a move as to ask her out or anything. But he might get a chance this year. He thought to himself.

**Hope you like this chapter. It was kind of longer. I think.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE **


	5. Chapter 5

The Makeover chapter 5

When free period was over Sakura finished her school day with going to the rest of her classes, and dealing with her new fan boys. When she got home she went straight to her room and laid on her bed thinking. 'Sasuke… how can I know who you like me for?'

"Sakura, you there?" Ino called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"What's wrong?" Ino asked as soon as she walked through the door.

"Nothing…"

"Sakura! I've known you forever you can't tell me nothings wrong! Cause I know something is wrong!"

"You know me to well Ino. But can I tell you… later? I just don't wanna talk about it right now? Sorry…"

"Hey it's fine! If you need room you get room!"

"Thanks." Sakura said smiling

When Ino left her room Sakura instantly fell asleep.

X

"YO! FOREHEAD-HEAD GIRL!"

"Mm-mm?"

"Wake up! Oh my gosh. Can't you ever wake up by yourself?"

"Guess not…" She said as she rolled off her bed and slipped her sandals on and walked to the bathroom.

When Sakura and Ino finished getting ready for school, and eating they went through the door grabbing there bags.

"So Sakura how's the makeover?"

"It's good. Still need to get used to it though."

"Whatever, I know you love it."

"Sakura."

"Ino?"

"Sasuke… Why don't you go for him?"

"I-I…"

"Sakura!"

"Huh? Oh Neji!" 'Phew great timing Neji!'

"You better hurry. Class is going to start soon. As you can see, I'm running." Neji said panting (So OOC sorry.)

"Yeah you're right. C'mon Ino lets go!"

'Neji… I know what you're doing.' Ino said as she ran after Sakura

"Sakura, it would seem that we made it."

"Y-yeah!" Sakura said panting.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRING.

Sakura slowly walked through the door and noticed that Kakashi wasn't even there yet. '_How could I forget he's always late!'_

"SAAAAAAAAAKURA!" Naruto called running up to her

"Eh? Naruto? What happened?"

"Well, I wanted to say hi!" He said grinning widely _'That idiot Sasuke I know he likes her, and I know Neji likes her too. Who should I help?'_

"Naruto?" Sakura asked noticing her friend was spacing out.

"Sakura, do you like Neji? In _that _way?" he questioned out of the blue.

"WHAT? Ahah you must be joking, why?"

"Nah, it's nothing… Do you like Sasuke in _that_ way?"

"Naruto… what the hell?"

"Answer Sakura I need to know, so I can see who I should help!"

"Err… I think Sasuke's okay…"

"So you like him better then Neji?" Naruto said one eye growing bigger then the other.

"Uh, I guess so…?"

"Okay! I'll help him then!" Naruto replied jumping up and down fist in air.

Well, Sakura just stood there….erm dumbfounded. _'What the hell jus happened?'_

"Loser, what are you doing? You're embarrassing yourself." Sasuke's cool voice came from behind Sakura

"DON'T CALL ME A LOSER Y-you y-you… loser!"

"Great comeback" Sakura replied sitting down in her usual seat.

X

When class was over Naruto went around the school looking for Neji. When he finally found him there was 5 minutes until the next class started. "Neji"

"What do you want Naruto?"

"I need to know, you like Sakura don't you?"

Neji was shocked, from all the people he thought would ask him, he never though Naruto would be the one. "Why?"

"It's bugging me, because Sasuke likes her too."

"Really? It's not of my business who he likes."

"Answer my question do you like her?"

"I do. But I rather have you not tell anyone." Neji said walking away

'_Not tell anyone? Psh. You must be joking'_

X

_After period 4_

"Sasuke come here!" Naruto whispered after Sakura went to lunch

"What?" Sasuke answered with an annoyed expression

"I found out who Sakura likes more!"

After that sentence Sasuke was instantly interested. "Hn."

"I asked her if she liked Neji and she said no."

"Hn."

Inner Sasuke: OH YEAH! You know you're happy.

"Then I asked her if she like you. She said you're okay."

"Hn."

Inner Sasuke: BUMMER. Dude you gotta step your game up.

"But then I asked her who she liked more and she said YOU!"

"Great."

"So Sasuke what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet." And with that he walked away.

'_HE DOSEN'T EVEN SAY THANKS! Whata jerk!' _ Naruto thought making his way to lunch

_X_

'_So she likes me more than him? That makes things easier.'_ Sasuke was walking down the halls hands in his pocket, not looking where he was going… and bumped into something or rather someone.

"Oww…" Sakura said rubbing her head.

"Oh, Sorry." Sasuke said sticking his hand for Sakura to reach

"It's okay. I should've been watching where I was going."

"Where are you going? Did you finish your lunch already?"

"No… I just needed to get something from my locker." Sakura said picking up her books from the floor.

"Hn. I'll see you later."

'_Sasuke… he's changed. He's so nice to me now…'_

X

Neji was already finished with lunch and made his way to the cherry blossom trees. _'Sakura doesn't like me, she likes Sasuke… Maybe I should give up?'_

"Neji!"

"Tenten?"

"Hey, I didn't see you at lunch, well I did but you ate really fast!"

"Sorry, needed to be alone."

"Oh okay, so I should leave?" Tenten said with a disappointed look

"No, its fine… you can stay."

Hearing Neji's reply she smiled and sat next to him on the grass. No one saying a word. Tenten glancing at Neji from the corner of his eye. _'Maybe I can tell him now…'_

X

Sakura heading back to the cafeteria saw Ino and Hinata sitting at a table and eating.

"Hey Sakura" Ino said as Sakura sat down beside her.

"Hey. Where Tenten?"

"Oh she went chasing after Neji… You know her."

"Yeah, she should finally tell him how she feels! It's been 2 years!"

"Definitely. I have no idea of what she's waiting for!" Ino said in a thinking position

X

"Neji…"

"Hn."

"Can I tell you something?"

Neji looked at her with a confused face "Sure."

"Well I've known you for 3 years…"

"Tenten, get on with it."

"I-I like you." Tenten realizing she finally said it blushed furiously

X

Naruto entered the lunch room and headed towards Sakura's table. "Sakura!"

"Eh?"

"Did you hear?"

"Huh?"

"Neji likes you!" Naruto screamed grinning widely

Ino and Hinata looked at each other. "Oh, no." They said in unison

**X**

**CHAPTER 5 done! I hope you liked this chapter. **

**I have a new story out its called giving back. I really enjoyed writing the first chapter. Please give it a chance and read! xD**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Makeover chapter 6. I got to 100 reviews : thank you OH so much !**

"Tenten…" Neji began _'Damn. What can I say to her?'_

Tenten was just sitting there looking down, twirling the grass with her fingers. _'Geez… I didn't know it was going to be this hard'_

* * *

"Naruto. How do you know this?" Sakura said eyeing him

"I asked him…"

"Sakura, Hinata and I have to go. We'll catch up with you later okay?" Ino said grabbing Hinata's arm and dashing off.

"Naruto…"

"What? Did something happen?"

"I hope not." Sakura said looking for any sign of Neji and Tenten

* * *

"Hinata! We have to find them. Before Tenten tells him!"

"But what if we're too late?"

"Then we stop Neji from rejecting her! C'mon let's go!" Ino said Running to the back of the school

* * *

"Tenten… well you see I-"

"NEJI!" Ino yelled

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked blushing

"We er had to talk to you… Sakura needs your help!" Ino said on the spot

"Oh okay… Well Neji I have to go, see you later?" Tenten asked looking back at him

"Yeah… Later"

* * *

"Sakura"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"Where's Ino?"

"She left with Hinata why?"

"I have to ask her something." He said walking away

'_WHAT!? Ask her something? Does he like her!?' _Sakura screamed mentally as she stomped off searching for Ino

* * *

"Damn that Shikamaru. Making me do his dirty work for him." Sasuke mumbled looking for Ino

_FLASHBACK_

"_Sasuke… do me a favor?"_

"_Shikamaru. You lazy bum do it yourself!"_

"_All you have to do is ask Ino if she would go on a date with me…"_

"_What do I get in return?" _

"_I'll do the same for you and Sakura." Shikamaru replied smirking_

"_How did you…?"_

"_I've known how you felt about her even before she got the makeover. The way you always paid more attention to her then any other girl." The genius replied_

"_Fine. Let's keep this deal between you and me. Okay?"_

"_Deal."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"He better keep his part of the deal."

* * *

"Ino, thanks for taking me out of that situation. I don't think I wanna know how Neji feels about me anymore…" Tenten said looking down.

"Tenten, you don't know how he feels right now. Maybe he'll learn to like you back."

"Maybe…"

"Ino…"

"Yeah Hinata?"

"Sasuke's coming."

"Ino." Sasuke said when he reached her

"Sasuke?" She replied looking at him with confusion

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure…" she said following him

* * *

"WHAT?! Shika wants me to date him?" Ino said smiling she couldn't help it he like him a lot too.

"Yeah. So just answer so I can go home."

"Yes I'll go out with him." Ino said happily

"Okay. Good." He said as he started walking away

"Why did you do this for Shika? You don't normally care for these things." Ino asked before he started to walk away

"Hn."

"Did you have a deal?"

'_Damn, why are girls so smart? They should use these kinds of brains for school instead of gossip.'_ "No… Why think that?"

"Oh c'mon, we all know how you feel about Sakura. It's only her that's just too dense to figure it out. So what do you get out of your little 'Deal'?"

"He would ask her out for me."

"Really? I don't think that's a good idea, personally. Sakura would probably think it's all a joke and say 'whatever' and walk away."

"I never thought of that…"

"Uchiha you're a genius, just ask her out for yourself."

"No, she thinks I only like her because she's pretty. I know these things. I hear them everywhere."

"Really? But she only told me a while ago."

"Hn."

"Cancel you're deal with Shikamaru. Its better that way, I promise."

"I can't."

Ino narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha. "Why not?"

"I still want to try."

"Ugh. Uchiha I promise nothing good will come of this. Just listen to me. Okay?"

"No."

"I warned you; don't come to me if something bad happens."

"I won't." he said as he started to walk away again

* * *

'_Sasuke and Ino? I knew they've been friends… But now that I realize it Sasuke's never been mean to Ino… Does that mean…? Ugh just stop thinking about it! So what if Sasuke likes Ino. Wait… You don't know that yet! Maybe it's a misunderstanding. Or maybe it's not and they're kissing right now!' _Sakura was mumbling down not noticing the strange looks her fellow classmates gave her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh Neji! Didn't see you." She said smiling sheepishly

"Yeah. So what's bothering you?"

"Nothing! Nothing's bothering me! What are you talking about!?" She said defensively

"You're a horrible liar." Neji said smirking.

"Neji! Oh fine…" Sakura said pouting

"Good now tell."

"Well it started when Sasuke asked me where Ino was…" Sakura told the whole story of how Sasuke asked where Ino was and how she realized that maybe he liked her and that Sasuke was also nice and never mean to Ino. She also told him about all her crazy idea's of how maybe right this minute they had already hooked up and she couldn't stop them. Sakura kept on babbling like a buffoon until she heard Neji start to chuckle. "What? This is not funny Neji. Maybe they are Kissing or hugging or whatever right this minute!" Sakura screamed at the chuckling Neji.

"You're too paranoid, it makes you cute." Neji answered when he stopped laughing.

Sakura blushed "T-thanks?"

"Anyway Sakura, so what if they hook up? What could you do? It means Sasuke likes Ino and Ino likes Sasuke. Would you stop them from getting together just because you like Sasuke? Besides there's no need to worry remember? Ino likes Shikamaru, and Shikamaru likes Ino. Sasuke knows that and he wouldn't do that to Shikamaru, there friends, y'know."

"Wow, you're right Neji. I guess I was a little too paranoid. Good thing you're here to talk some sense into me. You are always here for me…"

"Yeah, well I gotta go… and head up okay? Pay attention to what's happening around you. You might be surprised what you realize if you pay attention to what's going on, and how people act."

"What do you mean Neji? Pay attention to what?"

"Well, let's just start on how Sasuke treated you back then compared to other girls and how he still treats you now compared to other girls, okay? Then tell me when you need the next step."

"Well okay, but I don't know what that will do… Sasuke think's I'm a geek and annoying. He's said enough times."

"Just listen to what I say and you might be surprised. Okay?"

"Okay… and Neji?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Do you still like me? I mean after all these years? I was just wondering… cause you know, it seems like you're just so nice to me… and you're just always there when I need you… besides you're always willing to help me out." _'Just making sure Naruto's right…'_

"Well, I guess I'm not that great at hiding things like that Uchiha. But yeah, the secrets out…I do still like you… But I know that you like Sasuke more… So maybe I can just go after someone like Tenten… she's nice enough…"

"Neji…"

"Sakura, it's okay. I know that you're in love with Sasuke and I don't want to get into that. But remember if I'm single and you're over Sasuke… I better be the first person you reach." He said winking and turning around to leave.

"You bet Neji!" Sakura said grinning widely. _'Neji, he's so nice… I see why Tenten is in love with him… he's like the perfect guy… I just don't like him that way… To me he's like my brother that I never had…. I only love him in that way… Sadly.'_

* * *

"She said yes?! Alright!" Shikamaru said smiling

"It's you're turn now. You have to ask her out for me."

"Yeah, I know."

"You better not be lying."

"I'm not. Sasuke you know I'm never one to break promises, or deals in this case."

"I know, but I'm just making sure."

"Yeah, so I guess I'll start looking for her now."

* * *

"Sakura!"

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, Ehehe. You see I was sent here by Sasuke…"

"Really what would he want?"

"He told me to ask you out…"

"You're joking right? Sasuke would never send someone to ask someone out for him. He's the type of person that does things in person… You're not trying to play with my feelings now are you Shikamaru?"

"What of course not! Sasuke really did send me! I Promise! He likes you Sakura believe me! I mean who wouldn't like you? You're so pretty now I mean every boy would want to date yo—"

"No." She cut off

"What why? You love Sasuke, everyone knows it! Why reject him?"

"He likes me because I'm pretty! Like you said every boy would want to date me." She said coldly

"No! Sakura I didn't mean it that way! He likes you, he liked you before you became pretty and got the makeover. Didn't you notice how he treated you before?"

"Oh you mean how he always made fun of how geeky I was? Or maybe how stupid, hideous or annoying I was? Is that what you mean 'how he treated you before?" Sakura said coolly before walking away

"Damn. This is not good." Shikamaru mumbled before running off to find Sasuke to tell him what had happened

* * *

**END CHAPTER! Hehe... Long update I'm so story, at least it's a little bit longer, ne? **

**Well I hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R!**


End file.
